A Gift Meant To Be?
by maneponyart
Summary: This is a fan story of how Soul and Maka hook up romantically due to an accidental pervy moment. This takes place shortly after Maka received a gift from her father after completing the school exam. Inspired by another story, but expanded with greater detail and naughty up a bit. Warning: Starts out subtle, but gets lemony. Planned on two chapters. Keep the review nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A Gift Meant To Be?**

Summary: This story is about Soul and Maka hooking up due to an accidental pervy moment. This takes place shortly after when Maka received a lingerie gift from her father for her school exam performance. The gift was Blair's selfish moment buying it for herself instead of a book Maka's father originally meant. Instead, she shrank its size and pretends it's his gift. It doesn't help that his letter was vague in description.

* * *

Maka walks to her bedroom in anger as she hates her father even more. She wasn't at all satisfied of the matching purple skimpy underwear her father gave. "I expect a book or something!" A well-motivated, determinant bookworm to own something like this, what was he thinking!? She threw the gift bag with contents on the far corner floor. "What kind of weirdo would give sexy underwear to his daughter?" she said to herself grinding her teeth and popping some veins. She lay down on her bed trying to calm herself down and thinking herself. Picking up a book to read to get that out of her mind.

While checking the status on Soul and Blair, Soul just came out of the bathroom cleaning himself up and sits down on the living room couch and relax. He thought to himself, "Is Maka's father really that much of a pervy bastard?" Anyways, he proceeds to relax playing some light music and reading some comics. Blair is just minding her business. Giving a few giggles at Maka's gift wondering if she will wear it. Peeking on what Maka is on to now and hoping for the moment. She wants to see Soul's reaction if he saw this.

Well, Blair walked into Maka's room jokingly persuade Maka to wear that sexy purple underwear to see how she will appear. Maka suddenly reacts as her hair shoots up, "A-are you serious?" Blair just walks away turning into a cat without further questions. Soul is unaware what's going on. Maka just stood there on her bed.

* * *

Maka is still reading her book and suddenly get disturbances to herself and the discarded bag is on her sights. She kept reading to ignore, but couldn't focus and gets this itch. "That does it", she shuts her book, stands up, walks to the corner, picks up the bag, and walks back to her bed. "The letter said "to enjoy it"". She thinks and self talks, "Does he try to want me to dress sexy? Maybe he admits he wanted me to hook up with Soul or any other boy. Uhh...well, uh...I am kind of bland and...lacking," as she looks down at herself. She scratches her head in anger and can't fight the urge. "Maybe I should wear these regardless". She doesn't want to be this innocent girl forever.

When she thought of it, she's having a romantic crush on Soul for some time. Yeah, they been partners for a while having accomplished to acquire 99 evil souls. Being mindlinked partners and able to resonate souls is like being soulmates, your own significant other! He always said he'll never settle with flat chested girls and teased me for being tiny. "I'll show Soul that I love him and prove that a body doesn't make the girl!"

* * *

She heads to her large mirror, picks up the purple bra with pink stars and holds it over where her breasts are. "Okay, I should do this." She takes off her shirt and pants tossing them off her sight. With no hesitation, takes off her plain underwear and socks so that's she's completely naked. She looks at her body on the mirror and feels concerned.

She knew she was unattractive to most boys being flat chested and lacking curves. But she recalled a while ago when Blair brought her spirits up looking at her body reminding her that she's incredibly cute, thus beautiful. Most guys would go for busty girls like Blair or Tsubaki, but some prefer cute flat chested girls. She said small breasts on cute girls are generally cute. Also reminded she's strong, determined, and smart, a magnet for boys.

This brought her spirits up. "Okay, let's do this!" Maka puts on the panties. (They were a bit transparent, but not really, not able to see her nether regions on the mirror.) Then goes the bra. They were skimpy, but never imagined to fit well on her petite figure.

She looks at the mirror and was amazed. She never knew she can look sexy just this once. She feels like she has a figure. The bra framed her A-cup breasts pretty well. She remarks and brags herself that the bra can barely stay on dominated by her breasts. The panties were very skimpy, but frames her thighs and butt pretty well.

Still with Blair's reminder looking at her newly glorious body. I do have cute breasts. They're really firm. And my nicely drawn faint curves. Also my freshly shaven body. I have to agree. Wearing a short skirt all the time really showed my smooth and slender legs. Her recurring reminder, "I may be flat, but I have a nice ass."

* * *

With a smirk of herself, time to show him that body and confession. She almost forgot about the Kama Sutra along with the bag. She knew about it skimming through pages. "Maybe I'll think about this later." She puts it away. At this final moment, Maka exits her room and saw Soul, still laying upright on the living room couch. Blair in her cat form notices what she's up to. Maka sneaks up from behind and sits in the opening next to Soul. "Holy shit!" "Maka!?" Soul is tremoring in fear and shock.

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The second part of a romantic story between Soul and Maka. Maka finds love with Soul and Soul finds her attractive and accepts her petite figure. Beware, lemons. Gets really detailed. But, I'll do my best. Please excuse my story writing and grammar if something is wrong.

* * *

Soul was shocked and tremoring in fear when Maka suddenly jumped next to him out of nowhere wearing only her matching purple underwear complete with pink stars. Wait a minute, is that the underwear...you father gave you shortly ago? Soul couldn't believe his partner, Maka, THAT Maka Albarn who's always the uptight girl now wearing lingerie exposing her body.

"Hi...Soul. Are you surprised? Seeing me in sexy underwear?" Soul, trying to resist a nosebleed, couldn't get over it. A flat-chested bookworm in skimpy underwear! He admits, she's not a total cutting board, but she's small and still has them. She is growing up though.

Blair appears in her human form watching the excitement from behind. The two know she's there, but ignore like she's never there.

Soul in shock, "It's just that...you look amazing...such a nice body you have...nice flat chest. *d'oh, stupid me*" Maka blushed and felt happy that Soul at least compliment her. "Awwwww, thank you. I don't care if you criticize me or not. I am proud of my body. I think it's great. I think daddy wants me to look sexy for once."

A few awkward moments and a few shared conversations later, Soul's bulge in his pants is worse than before. His body stiffens up having his eyes rolled downwards. Maka rolled her eyes towards him smiling knowing what's going on. Not like she doesn't notice Soul's awkward face (and his unstable soul). "Hihi, are you getting a hard-on?"

She gets up placing her left hand groping Soul's crotch and suddenly blood gushes out of his nostrils. "Oh, god!", As he looks away embarrassed. Seconds later, she sits on his lap wrapping her arms around his torso and facing him to give a deep kiss on his lips. She confesses, "I love you, Soul. You're the one man who I think would care and protect me."

Soul confessed too. He fell in love with her as long as she did. Both blushed as they look at their faces. Maka partly wraps her legs around Soul sitting sideways on the couch. Soul wondered what she's up to. She grabs the boy's right hand with her left, places his palm cupping her left breast causing Soul's head to tilt back slowing bleeding and drooling. "Naughty me. Was my flat chest too much for you?" Soul felt confused. Does she want me to believe flat chests are sexy? She admits and proud of it too?

Maka giggled, "you'll get more." She wraps around Soul like a small child carried by a parent. "Take me to my room. I can't resist. Fuck me!" Blair enjoyed the scene. She heads the exit door not wanting to disturb. "Have fun you too!" As she heads to Chupa Cabra's hanging out with Maka's father.

* * *

They approached to Maka's bed and get things started. Maka pulls off Soul sweatshirt tossing it aside. She comments that she likes his hair being just recently washed. She think he's cute with his hair not gelled. Soul blushed. The moment begins. Soul grabs Maka's face, looks at her beautiful green eyes, and deeply kisses her lips.

They continue kissing and until Soul slowly kissing down to Maka's neck and nibbling around her collarbone and left shoulder. Maka was inpatient. She strips Soul of his shirt and pants leaving him only his boxers. "Well, aren't you nicely built." Soul grabs Maka and made her sit on his lap facing him. "Want me to be a bad boy?

Time for me to take off that bra!" Instead, Maka rather do it herself without Soul's struggle. She loosens her pigtails and her sexy bra revealing her small, but cute breasts. Soul was adored seeing how cute her little breasts are. They're small in the A-cup zone, but were very firm along with her perky nipples. In his opinion, he likes her pair more than Blair's.

With no hesitation, he cups her left breast which fits nicely in his right palm. He massages them around with both hands and tries to grab as much flesh with his thumb and fingers. He then pinches her nipples while nibbling her shoulder. Maka makes slight moans. Soul tilts his head down to her breasts and starts licking and sucking on her nipples causing Maka to arch back and moan with pleasure. "Oh, god that feels good!" He continues sucking her nipples as if Maka would produce milk. "It's so embarrassing." He ignores.

He alternates between breasts and doing the same with his hands repeating the cycle. *smirks* "You're so sensitive. Still worth settling with flat girls." Same thing repeats, but with Soul groping her breasts from behind. He is trying to grab much of whatever little flesh her breasts has, doing his best to enjoy her for a long term.

* * *

Feeling like Maka had enough, Soul pushes her down so she's laying on her back. He lifts her nice smooth legs and kisses them. His lips are slowly approaching her nether regions. "Want me to go down there?" Maka, in hesitation, shakes her head yes.

He pulls off her skimpy panties revealing her shaved and soaked pussy. Maka blushes knowing she's completely naked. She was silky and smooth down there. Soul was impressed. He thinks every guy would agree. He stroke her core with his fingers inserting deeply. His tongue takes its turn flickering her regions. Maka was moaning the whole time and grips the blanket with both hands. She eventually try to grab Soul's boxers. "You're so naughty, Maka."

It is Maka's turn to take control. She pulls off Soul's boxers revealing his erect cock. Maka giggled a bit. He wasn't tiny, but at his white pubes. "Don't worry, you're fine." Maka made a few hand strokes and licks his shaft. Soul is moaning as much as Maka was. She attempts to use her whole mouth. Soul felt relaxed, but notices she wasn't good with the mouth. He doesn't want to climax yet. He told her to hold back. Maka was laying on her back with her legs wide apart on the bed. Soul gently enters his manhood into Maka's pussy. She's not worrying the pain. She told him she's been masturbating constantly with Blair's toys shortly ago. Soul was surprised, but satisfied.

After moments of screams and moans, Maka loses her grip on Soul being on his lap. She was on the bottom while Soul on top. Maka couldn't hold her moans and get over how happy she was. Her face is all derped with her eyes rolled up drooling and her tongue sticking out. Maka just reached her climax as Soul continuing fucking her. Soul is approaching his. Realizing they're not protected, he pulled his penis out and prepared to cum inside her mouth. She was satisfied, enjoying the taste of his jizz. Soul collapse on Maka in exhaustion. Maka was glad he gets to enjoy her and accept her body flaws. "We don't want to risk being parents this early, huh Maka? We should plan when we do this again."

* * *

They cleaned up and start preparing to end the night. They didn't mind walking around the apartment naked. Soul moves into Maka's room to sleep together. Maka shuts the light and both tuck themselves to bed, both still naked facing each other. Soul couldn't resist looking at her body. He reminds her how cute she is. (Gets his mind off of Blair.)

Maka considers to Soul that this is a good way to resonate souls. She wanted to have sex many more times. Her parents were partners in the past. Soul smirks and doesn't deny her offer. Never thought sex can happen on day one of their confessed love. They were glad to be partners. He wraps his arms around her preparing to sleep.

Maka now knowing that she is in relationship with Soul, she looks up the ceiling in the dark. Wonders that her father's gift was really meant for this. "I guess showing your body and feeling does work out."

* * *

End of story. Man, I'm exhausted. I wanted to make Maka potential girlfriend material. She may lack assets, but she is really cute. Soul and Maka are popular couple to fans. Considering they're partners leading the manga. Always watching over each other and protect even when it can cost their lives. Maka can be shipped with other boys too, which I might think of later. Well, she is growing up and have to experiment with others. Maybe a few yuri moments too.:P


End file.
